Manipulatives
by MumbleMonster
Summary: Raphael x Reader short series.
1. Metal Teeth

Five dark shadows flitted in and out of sight in the building-littered landscape of New York City. Four of these five shadows looked similarly bulky and their movements were smooth from constant practice. The fifth shadow, comparably small and slim with movements no where near graceful, is me.

I followed my companions to the flat roof of a tall building, the five of us stopped to recollect our thoughts and recite our plans. My companions were green-skinned, strong, and trained in the martial arts. Each also had their own thick brown shell cemented neatly on their backs and a colored piece of fabric for a mask. They were the ninja turtles that lurked in the city's sewers by day and fought against crime at night.

They helped me get out of a tight spot when my boss tried to destroy everything I hold dear. Which he did manage to do, except for the four brothers that I now live and train with.

"Everybody got the plan?" Leonardo, the turtle with the blue mask, whispered to the rest of us.

"Of course we do, what are we, a bunch of idiots?" The red-masked turtle, Raphael, snapped gruffly.

"Say what it is then." Donatello of the purple mask said, disbelieving.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! We go down there, offer the bad guys a sandwich and when they say 'uh what kinda sandwich?' We go: 'a knuckle sandwich, bozos!' And serve 'em some shell!" The spazz with the orange mask, Michelangelo, spat out excitedly with coordinating movements.

Leo sighed.

"No, that's definitely not it."

"You, Mikey, and Raph sneak down there all stealthy like and take out the front men while me and Donnie go 'round back and release the prisoners. Also see if you three can locate the glowy nuclear rods the boss was planning to start a gang war with." I spouted out the plan that master splinter had devised for us, I was thankfully good at retaining lots of information, not as good as Donnie, but I was tied with Leo for a close second.

"Thankfully somebody decided to bring their brains with them today." Muttered Donnie. Raph scoffed and I returned it with a 'anything you can do I can do better' sort of expression. I could see the turtle's muscles spasm as he resisted tackling me to the ground. At any other time, the hot-tempered turtle wouldn't have hesitated reaching out and grabbing me into a rough wrestling match, but seeing as we're in the middle of an important mission... Raph was smarter than he looked.

"Okay, we all got that down? Good. It's ninja time." Leo broke it off and the five of us split. The purple turtle and I silently traveled around our target building until we caught sight of a back door, a guard was just going inside it giving us a glimpse of the terrified faces of young girls in cages that lay inside, our main objective.

Donnie and I leaped over and huddled in the shadows. Before long an opportune moment appeared to us and we took it and managed to get inside the building without being noticed by the many guards prowling around. Donnie looked over at me and silently pointed out how we should strategically open the cages and free the girls in a way that would prolong our presence being hidden.

I nodded and we split, opening up the cages, freeing the prisoners.

We made it to the last few cells when suddenly a loud call broke out.

"HEY YOU!"

A gun shot rang out, the bullet piercing through my hair and grazing my cheek causing a slight dribble of blood.

"Ah- looks like the time for action!" I said to myself.

A huge fight broke out, gun shots rang out and feet and fists flew. Donnie and I met up in the middle and faught together as one. We beat the shell out of them, that's for sure, and me and the turtle busted out of the room to meet up with the rest of the guys.

"HEYA!" A familiar voice rang out and I turned to see the three other turtles.

"All the prisoners are free." Donnie reported. Leo nodded.

"We have the nuclear rods. We should head to the center of the building now and face the boss while his defenses are weak."

I clenched my jaw in concentration as the two turtles discussed further plans when suddenly I felt something brush against my cheek that had been scratched. I jerked my head away from surprise and I looked up to see Raph wiping away the blood droplets that had gathered.

"It's annoying me." The gruff turtle muttered angrily.

I grunted in reply and paid no mind to it, he did that every now and then.

Leo lead us further into the lair and we battled further, this was significantly more difficult than the previous fight, the boss's defense may be weak as far as individual strength, but there sure was a whole lot of them.

Raph and I stayed close together, watching each others backs, as we usually do. We tended to magnetize towards each other during fights and training, so much so that the other brothers had begun to tease us about it, but Raph just yells angrily at them to leave it be and I try to mentally deny that I absolutely enjoy it. He was the first of the turtles I met, I was out on the streets later than I should have been and I saw a dark shadow moving around that intrigued me that turned out to be him, taking a moment to brood away from his 'pesky' brothers. We talked for a bit and since then we had always been close.

After much fighting, the five of us managed to get close to the main boss who had been sitting calmly in his big boss chair during the entire time, a grating smirk cutting across his face. We all gathered around him, cornering him, yet he still smiled.

"You may think you've got me, sewer rats, but you've only given me exactly what I wanted..."

I internally rolled my eyes.

Uh-huh. Sur-

Quick as a flash the boss took out a tazer gun and pulled the trigger. A sharp metal fork lodged into my neck, my eyes widened and I ripped it out before I could feel any pain, of which strangely none came.

The instant the boss moved the turtles had already leapt into action, though not before I had been stabbed by the metallic prong. Raph especially moved quickly and furiously, clocking the boss with a powerful punch.

I had begun to slightly freak out, I put my hand up to where the prong had pierced me, wondering if it wasn't a tazer... Then what did it do? I didn't have to much time to dwell on that question at the moment because the building quickly filled up with the flashing of blue and red lights from the cars of the police force. Raph sharply grabbed my arm and the five of us quickly made our way out of the building and onto the street. We turned down a few dark alleys before stopping in one to take a breather.

"What the shell was that?" Raph angrily spouted, forcefully lifting up my chin in order to see the small wound better.

"It looked like a tazer... But I don't think it was..." Leo said lowly in between breaths.

"No, it definitely wasn't a tazer." Donnie said matter-of-factly. "Though I have no idea of what it could have been... Do you feel and pain? Or anything seem strange?" The purple masked turtle inquired, turning to face me. I shook my head in response, too out if breath to physically say something.

"Tch." The red turtle clicked his teeth, finally letting down my chin, though he didn't seem satisfied with the lack of answers.

"I guess all can do now is go home..." Leo declared, opening a manhole that was nearby.

"Sweet! Just in time for monster marathon!" The energetic Mikey called out. I smiled and my eyes began to droop, the fight had taken its toll on my still-learning body.

Raph felt a weight fall onto his arm, she had passed out.

"Hey- agh-!" The red turtle muttered looking to his brothers for help with the unconscious girl but they had already dipped out of sight below the streets.

The turtle sighed and picked up the girl, jumping down into the darkness, careful that nothing disturbs her.


	2. Rising Heat

My eyes flew open and I was met with a blistering headache. I grunted and rolled over, sitting up halfway. I didn't quite remember what had happened the night before, but I woke up in my bed in the turtles' lair, so I guess there was nothing to worry about. I sat up fully and leaned forward to stand up.

I froze.

There was maybe something to worry about.

There was a heat rising up inside, a rolling in the pit of my stomach, one that could be related to the feeling of...

Lust.

I cringed slightly.

But it wasn't so bad, I could just go out and grab something quick to eat before scurrying back here, into the safety if my room. I nodded, standing up completely and making my way out towards the kitchen.

I noticed the back of a green head belonging to one of the turtles sitting on the couch watching some TV, the red fabric tied around it told me that it was Raph.

The heat rose.

I picked up my pace and lightly jogged to the kitchen, hoping he didn't notice me. Though apparently he did, because spoke to me.

"Hey, fuzz ball, how's ya neck?" The gruff turtle called out from the couch. I gripped the counter, the heat rising steadily. "Donnie did some scan thing while you were K.O.'d but said it was clean of anything freakish."

"I- uh- it's good, everything, is good." I tried to say as normally as possible, though somehow my speech had begun to slur. Raph looked over at me, his ever-present scowl deepening. I avoided his eyes, I knew that looking into those green orbs would be dangerous, I needed to move quicker.

"He also said to wait it out a couple 'a' days to make sure that nothin' was gonna act up..." He said slowly, suspiciously. I knew I was failing the test of trying to come off normal.

I frantically scoured the kitchen for food and apparently I was so distracted that I didn't notice that Raph was coming towards me until I turned around and crashed right into him.

Oh no.

I must control myself, I must control myself.

It was as if my senses were heightened, Raph's distinct smell nearly suffocated me but somehow I couldn't get enough, I started to salivate.

I need to get away.

"'EY. You sure you're ok? You're actin' all weird, like you got ants in your shell or somethin'." The turtle reached for my chin to no doubt look at my wound again but I violently jerked it out of his hand.

"YES I'M FINE." I blurted out and ran to my room as fast as I could and locked the door behind me, the stomping of an angry turtle following close behind. The red turtle reached my door and called out for my attention, obviously irritated that I was ignoring him. I couldn't bring myself to answer his yells because I felt I would do some terrible and permanent action if I attempted to respond. Deep down inside my being I knew that the metal prong I had been stabbed with was the culprit for my strange state, but the intensity and random appearance of the feelings made my head feel like it was stuffed into a bag cotton. My bedroom was blurred and it got to a point where even Raphael's yelling had grown fuzzy.

Raph had angrily banged on the door and nearly broke it open when Leo showed up, horrified at what his brother was doing.

"She's probably just tired. Let her be..." The blue turtle reasoned and Raph scoffed and stomped off.

I curled upon my mattress, dazed and horribly confused.

How am I going to get rid of this?

I stuck my fingers in my mouth, trying to distract myself from the swelling heat that rose within me. I stayed like that for the next two days, the turtles had intensively grown worried and visited me, knocking on my door and asking about my well being. I couldn't answer them, just hearing their voices made the heat grow to a suffocating state. I could only lay there, trying to relieve it myself but only making it worse, but I couldn't do anything else. By the end of the second day Leo had come up to my door again, he knocked gently.

"Hello? Answer me... Please, we're all worried about you... You haven't come out of your room..."

The turtle's voice pierced my psyche and I quietly whined into my fingers.

"Talk to me.." Leo cooed, his tone definitely full of worry. The sadness in the mature terrapin's voice momentarily cleared the thick fog that plagued me. I knew something needed to be done. I knew only one who could quench my intense thirst.

I took a deep breath, concentrating on every syllable I spoke.

"Leo, I need you to bring Raph here." I was so intensely affected that my voice came out monotonal and robotic.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Okay."


	3. Sword in Sheath

The few minutes of waiting that occurred after Leo left was excruciating. My breath heavied and I chewed on my fingers. Finally, after what seemed like eons, I heard angry stomping quickly nearing my door followed swiftly by an infuriated booming knock.

"HEY!"

Raph's tone made me choke on my own spit and I got up slowly, careful not to stimulate myself any more than I already was. I walked up to my door, took a deep breath, clenched my jaw, and unlocked the door.

Raphael burst through into my room as soon as the bolt clicked and I was blown back onto the ground. I furiously looked down at the floor.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS WRONG WITH YA?!" Raph's angry yells struck me like a bell. I squeezed my eyes shut. "YOU'VE BEEN LOCKED IN HERE FOR DAYS WITHOUT SAYIN' ANYTHING!"

"Raph, please close and lock the door."

My voice was still robotically calm and my eye's flicked over to the towering turtle. Raph's fists clenched and his face twitched. The rage that he felt was radiating from his green skin, I could practically feel physical heat. He said nothing however, for what reason I have no idea but I was exponentially grateful. He turned and shut and bolted my bedroom door tightly, I took another breath and sat up upon my knees. I looked determinedly into the emerald eyes of the turtle before me.

"I want you to fuck my brains out."

The red masked terrapin's angry stare flickered into a shocked expression as my words reverberated through his unseen ears.

"I- what?"

My jaw was clenched almost painfully tight. It was wrong but his confused expression fueled this disease I was plagued with. My eyes flitted over his trained body, my pupils carving out every muscle. I was getting carried away, I was just short of gasping for air as it took all of my will power to not simply pounce on the ninja turtle.

"I want you to fuck my brains out." I repeated. "Not literally, but nearly literally." My mind was so fuddled that I could only say those few things that I had been rehearsing over and over in my head while I was waiting for Raphael to arrive. Raph's expression shifted to something I could only guess was further confusion... Though there was a hint of something else hidden in the crevasse of his scowl.

There was silence.

I decided to speak again.

"I-I won't be able to do much at first, but I will return the favor when I ca-" I was cut off my Raph slamming his body into mine, tackling me to the floor. He laid into me, his lips crashing against mine in a powerful lust. He grabbed my two hands into one of his and pinned them above my head while his other hand grabbed one of his sais and masterfully cut off my bottoms. His threateningly thick length hardened and grew as it rubbed against my inner thigh but no thought of regret or foreboding entered my clouded mind, I only pressed my body into him, whining into our kisses, begging for him to hurry.

He grunted and thrust up powerfully into me, my eyes widened and I gasped sharply as I felt the full potential of his member. The pleasure mixed with pain flowed through my body in waves like an angry sea. He held onto my hands tightly, his free hand tossing away his dangerous and cumbersome weapons then joining it's twin. Passing one of my hands into his empty hands, he brought our entangled fists down to level with my shoulders. Our fingers intertwined as he began to pump rhythmically into me, I could feel the tip of his manhood knocking into my cervix as though it was attempting to burst through. My head was spinning and all I could do was wrap my legs around his waist, my walls clenching tightly in ecstasy.

As we picked up the pace our voices steadily grew in volume. Groaning and whining into the kisses that hadn't stopped, only spread to other regions of our bodies. He left my mouth and licked sloppily along my jawline, grunting in pleasure with every swing of his hips. I was practically singing him a song, my whimpers and moans that I had tried to stifle over the past couple of days flooded through these moments. His speed significantly picked up and our hands locked ever-tighter in each other's grips.

"Oh god- Raph!" I uttered through clenched teeth, my voice wobbling with the force of his body knocking into mine.

"Do you have any- idea- how long- I have been waiting- for this-!?" He grunted into my ear in the rhythym of our movements. Hearing his tones made my head go blank and I couldn't even utter a word. The sudden feeling of his member swelling inside my box made something inside me snap and I wrenched my hands out of his. I wrapped my arms tightly around his torso, my fingertips digging into the crevasses of his hard shell and burying my face into his shoulder. Raph clenched his eyes shut and put his forehead into the crook of my neck as one of his arms reached over our heads making a tight fist and the other wrapped itself around my waist, holding my body firmly close to his. He dug into me hard, forcing his entire length into my body and shoving his tip right at the entrance of womb. In that moment, an intense stream of hot liquid spurted into my abdomen from Raph's member and all the world around us was gone. The only consciousness either of us had left was used to call out each other's names in the moments of pure ecstasy that cut us off from reality. Even after the solid moments of orgasmic pleasure had passed, our high continued as he pulsed into me and I convulsed around him. It was long before we heard our own heavy breathing or felt the sweat clinging to our bodies. Our grips loosened but our bodies remained intertwined. I wanted to cover him in kisses but my body would no longer listen to me, it had no more energy to do so. I flopped my head down onto the floor of my bedroom. It was apparent that Raph had no energy to spend either as he hadn't removed himself out from inside me yet. I closed my eyes and just listened and felt. Our panting flowing in and out of sync, his heaving chest on mine, his shell rising and falling underneath my arms, his hand now gently hugging around my waist.

I chuckled breathlessly.

The darkness that surrounded me was lifted, at least for now, and that was all I could ask for.


End file.
